


A Bride's Mask

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon heard footsteps in a dark chamber and turned to Sarah Croydon's spirit after she materialized.





	A Bride's Mask

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon heard footsteps in a dark chamber and turned to Sarah Croydon's spirit after she materialized. He saw a white mask and frowned. After approaching Sarah, he removed the mask and saw her charred face. Death by burning at the stake. Charles didn't mind. He began to kiss Sarah.

 

THE END


End file.
